NapTime
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: Poor kyle just wants to take a nap but kenny has to come in and pounce all over him. just a cute little one-shot.


"I'm so tired, I don't know why." Kyle said with a yawn. Kenny,being the loving boyfriend he is comes over and cuddles with kyle on the couch. "did you sleep well?" the blonde asks. "yeah, I slept fine. Maybe I should take a nap? It is noon and i got up at 5." Kenny silently agrees by nodding his head. Kyle leans in and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. "im gonna go take a nap." kyle says as he gets up, leaving Kenny alone on the couch. "yeah, well il be here if you need me." the red head smiles but doesn't say anything as he walks into the bed room of there apartment. Disappointed Kenny slumps on the couch. He was looking forward to teasing his little red head then possibly having some sex but kyle had to be all tired. He sighs as he continues to watch the lame infomercials on TV. 20 minutes ago kyle went in for a nap and he was still horny.

He was hoping it would go away but no the little bugger wouldn't go down. The thought of Kyles tight little ass and face flushed with lust made him wild. Kyle had no idea what he is doing to him and he wasn't even in the room. Suddenly an idea popped into Kenny's head thou his partner would be irritated with him he wouldn't be totally mad because hey how can you be mad when your having amazing sex? Kenny turned off the TV and silently walked into there bedroom where his Jewish beauty lay. He silently closed the door,careful not to wake him up...yet. He laid over top of his little red head and started kissing whatever skin was available. A little nibble on the ear,neck. Mostly the neck. As he was sucking on the pale,creamy skin, Kyle began to stir and moan. "mmmm Kenny?" Kenny stopped teasing his neck to answer. "yeah?" "what are you doing?" "teasing you." kyle tries to push him off but it did nothing, only made him work harder.

"Im trying to take a nap." Kenny runs his hand along his boyfriends denim jeans to feel a slight bulge building. The mere touch makes the Jews breath hitch. Kenny loved it when he could make his little red head make such beautiful sounds. "doesn't seem like you don't like it." kyles breath becomes heavy with anticipation. He really was trying to take a nap but Goddamn, Kennys hand feels so good. "it's hard not to like it." Kenny suddenly unbuttons kyles jeans and roughly kisses those jew lips he loves so much. There the sweetest taste of coffee and strawberries. Just so kyle. That kiss did it, Kyle snaps and started helping Kenny take off his cloths until he was in nothing but his birthday suite. Porcelain skin showcasing for kennys eyes to feast.

He's seen his boyfriend naked many times before but each time he still was awed by his red headed beauty. He got the idea that he was over dressed when kyle started tugging and pulling off his cloths. Once both were naked Kenny started kissing down kyles stomach to finally licking the tip of kyles now hard erection. Small moans spew out of the jews mouth the get progressively louder as Kenny slowly engulfs him whole. Sucking and humming. The sweet vibrations of Kennys throat causing loud moans to emit from the sweet red heads mouth. As Kenny sucks harder and harder, kyles moans get louder and louder. "Ohhhh...mmmmm Oh God!" a few seconds later kyle came,nearly screaming. Kenny swallowed I all and reached for the lube in the desk drawer.

He puts a generous amount on his three fingers. While kyle lay there in the after glow of his orgasm, Kenny slowly slid a finger into kyles tight heat. Kenny moaned, he couldn't wait to be in there. Kyle wiggled slightly, this part was never fun. It always felt so weird the for first minute or so. Kenny gently worked his muscles, thrusting his finger in and out. Then he added another one. Stretching him and making sure to search for his prostate with each thrust.

Kyles moans almost made him come then and there. The kid has no idea how sexy he is. His hair tussled and messed. Curls everywhere on the pillow and around his face,some sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Face flushed red, eyes gazed over with lust. God this sex kitten was his and loved every bit of him. Finally after the third finger was added he found his prostate on the first thrust casing a very loud yelp to emit from the little mouth. Kenny smirked and took out his fingers and lubed up kyles heat.

Finally he placed his own throbbing manhood at the entrance and slowly pushed in. kyle hissed. It hurt a little but kenny playing with im and stretching him out really helped. Kenny slowly started thrusting in and out. Each time hitting his lover prostate. The heat surrounding his manhood was amazing. He took all his self control to not completely ravish him right now. Kyles moans became high pitched and louder. Each hit to his prostate he saw stars. The pleasure was overwhelming. It was flooding thru out his whole body. Kenny started to go faster, both getting into rhythm and thrusting into one another. Kyle wrapped his leg and arms around kenny. Wanting to be closer.

He could feel his second orgasm building. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay like this, in the world of pleasure forever. Kenny moaned and tried so hard not to cum. He loved this feeling, he couldn't get enough of it. But with a final thrust and kyles loud moans in his ear tipped him over the edge as he came deep within his lovers heat. Kyle followed, his cum spilling on to there stomachs.

After kenny was spent he collapsed to kyles side and cuddled him. Kyle smiles,rolled his eyes and kissed his nose. Kenny was his and he was kennys. Its always gonna be that way. Kenny smiles softly and kissed kyle gently yet filled with such passion.. he loved kyle with all he had. with his whole heart and soul. Kyle kissed back and then snuggled into kennys chest, loving the feeling of being protected but inside laughing at the situation. He came in for a nap yet he ended up with amazing sex. He loved there life.


End file.
